gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinsento Warriors
Shinsento Warriors a hack and slash game that is a collaberation between Suda51 and Arc System Works for the PS4 and Xbox One. The game is a parody/homage to hack and slash games such as Dynasty Warriors, Sengoku Basara, Kingdom Hearts, and No More Heroes. Although it does feature references and homages to other none hack and slash games. On August 4, 2014 it was announced that the game would get a Wii U port with exclusive stages that parody various Nintendo games. It also includes two exclusive characters. Story Shinsento is an unknown country located in an unknown world. All that is worth noting is this world seems to be mixture of many Asian countries and appears to have been created from an event called "The Shin". This event has caused certain parts of the land to mutate and has given its warriors mysterious abilities. However despite its chaotic creation and appearence it has managed to hold a civilized society for 800 years. That is until it was time for the 11th Emperor to take control of the land. Because many felt he wasn't fit several warlords decided to try to take the land for themselves. Thus setting off the spiral of chaos. Gameplay The gamplay is very simiar to a Koei Warriors mixed in with a Sengoku Basara like style. Basic attacks can be mixed in with charge attacks to create special attacks. However Shinsento does add it's own things. Each character is given an element and unlike in Sengoku Basara there element can allow them to personally do special things such as enter certain areas where only a character with a certain element can enter. Weapons can also have elements to better counter enemies with superior elements. Also each characters are given 3 Shin Strikes (which are essantially musou attacks) to choose from. Another edition is the inclusion of the Sento Drives. Sento Drives are essaitially more special moves that can be customized for each character. You can equip two into your moves sets. Also depending on chosen diffuculty setting depends on certain enemies appearing and certain traps appearing. Elements *'Fire-'''Can allow you to burn enemies to add extra damage. Fire traps don't affect those with this element. Fire beats Ice and Light but is weak to Water and Dark. *'Water-'Attacks can push enemies closer for extra damge. Character with this element can swim. Water beats Fire and Earth but is weak to Thunder and Ice. *'Thunder-'Can slow enemies down after attacks. Thunder traps don't affect those with this element. Thunder beats Water and Wind but is weak to Earth and Light. *'Earth-'Takes longer to stop characters with this element from attacking. Characters with this element can walk on Sinking Sand. Earth beats Thunder and Dark but is weak to Water and Wind. *'Wind-'Allows you to double jump. Double jump allows you to reach higher hidden areas. Wind beats Earth and Ice but is weak to Thunder and Dark. *'Dark-'Heals your own health by draining enemies hp. Poison traps don't affect those with this element. Dark beats Wind and Fire is weak to Earth and Light. *'Light-'Slowly heals hp overtime during battle. Blocks are broken much easier.Allows you to break down special cross walls to enter hidden areas. Light beats Dark and Thunder but is weak to Ice and Fire. *'Ice-'Can freeze enemies in place. Ice physics don't affect those with this element. Ice beats Light and Water but is weak to Fire and Wind. Characters ''Characters with * represent starting characters. Playable Yuka Madon*-'''The main cover boy for game. Unike the likes of Zhao Yun and Yukimura Yuka is a young man who is extremly laid back and quite unintelligent. He is usally kind and happy to everyone (except Yun May). His story often has him serving Sin Tai. He wields a spear with a harpooning top. Element Fire. '''Draco Lee-'''A warrior who is known for his barbaric strtagies. He is a muscular giant who isn't very smart. Despite his overwhelming strength he has no ambitious of his own and only fights for his father's sake. His story paths often lead to his father's death and has him serving Sin Tai. He wields a great sword and a bat. Element Earth. '''Kun Chi-'''A shy and quiet ninja. Being only 19 years old she hasn't exactly mastered the ninja art. She is quite self conscious but occasionally has burst of courage and rage. All of her story paths have her following her best friend Yuka whom she harbors romantic feelings for. She wields two small swords. Element Wind. '''Yun May-'''Sin Tai's former maid before eventually getting bored one day and strolling onto the battlefield. She is very serious and is easily angered. It should be noted that she often argues with Yuka and Draco whom both treat her like a maid. All of her paths have her following Sin Tai's army. Wields knives and a broom. Element Light. '''Sin Tai-'''Warlord known throughout the land as a genius. Despite being a genius however he often does things without thinking simply because. He is lazy and often cryptic in his instructions. His story paths are simply different ways to conquer land. He wields a feather whip. Element Fire. '''Ysuna No*-'''A blind young man who is famous for knowing more than most who've studied for decades. He has a short temper and has low tolerance for stupidity. He is rivals with Yuka and Henzon. All of his paths have him following Ken Ko whim he is extremly loyal to. He wields a katana that fold to fit in his pocket. Element Light. '''Me Zha-'''Ken Ko's personal ninja. Me Zha spent a most of his life at The Shadow Arts Acadamy and thus knows very little of the outside world. He has been accused of planning to betray his lord many times due to his shady nature. Most of his paths have him follow Ken Ko but one has him betray his lord. He wields two demon gloves. Element Wind. '''Matsinari-'''A strange man who only says what appears to be random quote. Despite useally only being seen as a freak and nothing more he secretly has ambitions of him. He will often lie and blackmail other. All his paths have him follow Ken Ko but half of them end in him betraying. He wields a steel fan. Element Dark. '''Kojie Lee-'''An innocent man who loves gardening and muscicals. However he has been cursed by his family to hold a demonic blade known as Asesinato. Asesinato has a mind of its own and often goes on murderous rampages dragging Kojie with it. His paths have him serving Ken Ko but most end in Asesinato turning on his lord. He wields a wakizashi and Asesinato. Element Dark. '''Ken Ko-'''Terrifying warlord known throughout for his strength. Known as The Shark due to his horribly disfigured face he is harsh and strict to his army. Despite this his hobbies are mostly that of artistic sense. His paths chronicle different ways to conquer land. He wields a chainsaw like sword. Element Ice. '''Henzon*-'''World class ninja whom no one truly knows anything about. Unlike your usual ninjas Henzon is lazy, loud, and fun loving. He lovesfighting, wine, and women. His casual personality has caused quarrles with many like Yuka, Ysuna, Me Zha, and Nightwolf. His story paths have him serve Yeshi Kia and many are played for laughs. He wields a scythe. Element Wind. '''Nightwolf-'''Warrior who spent his life raising himself in the woods. He is a fish out of water and often reacts to things by getting mad. He is gruff and only trust Yeshi Kia due to him bringing him to his home. His paths all have him following Yeshi Kia but the path where he and Henzon plan to "duel" one another is played for laughs. He weilds a wolf staff spear. Element Thunder. '''Tisumei-'''Great machinest and warrior in the land. He has built himself a giant mechanical suit that he controls in battle. This suit easily makes him the strongest character (like that of Lu Bu and Tadakatsu). He has a gruff and serious personality. However he is quite an overprotective father. His story paths have him either fight or serve Yeshi Kia. He wields a giant spear with a trident on the other end. Element Thunder. '''Gyin-'''Tisumei's daughter. She is a princess who hates the easylife. She'd rather be on the battlefield much to her father's dismay. Unlike her father who tries to show little emotion she is kind and polite to her allies and insulting and sarcastic toward her enemies. It's implied she could have romantic feelings toward Henzon. Her paths have her follow her father. She wields a mechanized bow. Element Ice. '''Yeshi Kia-'''A kind warlord who's often shown as something like Liu Bei. He knows when to be laid back and when to be serious. One of the few warords who only want peace in the land and nothing more. His paths either have him clashing with Tisumei or Kyoshi. He wields an arm cannon fused with a drill. Element Fire. '''Moa Lee-'''A former homeless man despite only being 19. He is the most huble character roster and often turns completely angry whenever he sees selfishness. He serves Nassacora because he saved him from the streets and has a friendly rivalry with Goliath. All his paths have him follow Nassacora. He wields two bladed handguns. Element Light. '''Goliath-'''As his names implies he's the tallest character in the game. He serves due to the fact he sees him as the only decent warlord. Nothing is truly known about him not even if Goliath is his name. Has a very casual way of speaking to everyone even to his enemies. All his paths have his follow Nassacora. He wields a rifle with a torch attatched. Element Fire. '''No Quin-'''Nassacora's best friend and stratagist. He is calm collected and acts as the only thing that keeps Nassacora's army on track. Despite his loyalty to Nassacora he hates his wife Sichia. All his paths have him follow Nassacora but one ends on him going crazy and trying to kill Sichia. He wields a rapier. Element Ice. '''Sichia*-'''Nassacora's wife and Kyoshi's former lover. She is extremly kind and extremly regrettful of her past which bascically shows her as a whore. Despite her past she does truly love her husband in an almost disturbing way. All her paths have her follow her husband but one has her try to singlehandedly destroy Kyoshi's army. She wields bladed chains. Element Wind. '''Nassacora Zanto-'''The youngest known warlord. He is extremly kind and forgiving but is somewhat guilible. He often worries about upbringing due to his fathers harsh nature. He doesn't like being associated with his family name. However he is quite easily petrified when talking about topics like sex. His paths follow him as he tries to battle the other warlords. He wields a lance that can flip open into a gatling gun. Element Light. '''Gu Mi-'''Idiot bandit who starts the war by organizing a rebellion. He's rather incompetant and is played for comedic relief. His paths are simply a series of random battles and is mostly one big joke. He wields twocannons and a third one on his back. Element Earth. '''Mosheba-'''Cruel mercenary who woud rather have the war continue simply so he can get more buissness. He rude and cocky. His paths have him working for whoever is willing him to play him for a day. He wields two maces. Element Water. '''Yan Me*-'''A 14 year old girl who has lived a sheltered life. She is the daughter Mao lieutenant Yan Casacora. One day she decided to wander off from home in order to try to talk her to the warlords in order to stop the war. However despite her kind and pacifistic nature she will fight when forced to. Most of her story paths follow her trying to convince a certain warlord to stop fighting. She wields a hammer. Element Light. '''Anteneze Cora-'''A young warrior who is one of Kyoshi's bodyguards. She is blunt and harsh to her enemies and lacks very litttle friends. Her only friend is her trainer Matsu Lee. Humoressly enough she is often mistaken for a boy due to her lanky body and she is often the victim of her lords strange nature followed by his wife's wrath. Her story has her loyaly follow Kyoshi but in one she can side with Lee and help betray Kyoshi or has her having to battle her only friend. She wields a long sword. Element Water. '''Matsu Lee-'''The character who is probally most like a samurai. He loyaly serves Kyoshi as one of his bodyguards. He is a kind and artistic man who often speaks in random haikus. His story paths have him either serve Kyoshi but one has him turn on him. One path however features him never serving Kyoshi and building his own army. He wields a katana. Element Earth. '''Asa-'''Kyoshi's wife. Formely she was the wife of Gokan Yun but when she met Kyoshi she fell in love and decided to follow him. She is useally a kind and virtuous but however she is prone to burst of anger due to her husbands nature and the women around him. Her most notable enemies being Sichia and Anteneze Cora. Her stories paths all have her follow her husband but one features her trying to singlehandedly destroy Gokan Yun's army. She wields blade shards that she throws. Element Dark. '''Kyoshi Moa-Known as the Devil King he is the strongest of all the warlord. He often speaks in monotone and often spots nonesense. However unlike the likes of Nobunaga Oda and Cao Cao his blunt nature is useally used for comedic purposes. He knows very little of others and how they feel and often makes enemies because of this. It should also be noted that he loves all women. He often speaks to them in his usual monotone but always flirts much to his wife's dismay. The only exception being Yan Me and his most frequent target being Anteneze Cora. His story paths have him clashing with different warlords. He wields a dual sided beam sword. Element Dark. Unique Npcs Shu Ren-'''A warlord whom is often seen as a first boss type thing due to his pathetic army and his bored personality. Wields a pike. Element None. '''Washu Shuma-'''A milatary general like warlord. His army is extremy disciplined and ooften sets off various traps. Wields a spear. Element Thunder. '''Tenko Mai-'''Monotone warlord who controls sand. Wields a spear. Element Earth. '''Haru Natsu-'''Mentally unstable warlord who controls ice. Wields a sword. Element Ice. '''Bauhu Ia-'''Warlord who can create tornados. Member of the Elite Four Alliance. Wields a pike. Element Water. '''Yahang Ai-'''Warlord who army has extremly bulky army. Member of the Elite Four Alliance. Wields a pike. Element Earth. '''Haku Tori-'''Warlord who distributes the lands alcohol. Member of the Elite Four Alliance. Wields a spear. Element Fire. '''Kotaharu Mie-'''Warlord who has created various excavation machines. Member of Elite Four Alliance. Wields a spear. Element Wind. '''Red Hero-'''A warlord who is parody of Toei's Super Sentai series. He wears full clad armor and often spouts random phrases and hi yahs. Wields a pike. Element Fire. '''Gokan Yun-'''Warlord who is often considered the Hero of our Time. He is sworn enemies with Kyoshi and often battles him. Despite his heroic image he's secretly extremly cruel and prideful. Wields a sword. Element Light. '''Yosuna-'''Delusional and cheery warlord. Wields a club that shoots orbs. Element Wind. '''Tsetsuhime-'''Only female unique npc. She is Gokan Yun's lover and personal assasin. Wields clawed gloves and bladed boots. Element Wind. '''Notable Lieutenants Yan Casacora-'''Yan Me's overprotective father and Moa warrior. Wields a sword. Element None. '''DLC Playable Wang Tai-'''A tall muscular brute known throughout the land as possibly the strongest man alive. He is a harsh man with low tolerance for weaklings. His small army acts more like a gang and are extremely loyal to him. His story paths has him serve either Yeshi Kia, Kyoshi Moa, or Nassacora. Wields a giant sword. Element Fire. '''Mayin-'''A popular dancer known throughout the land. She often says nonsensical gibberish and collects strange items. Despite this she is known as a great beauty and desired by many. She is easily interested and distracted by most people and thus follows them. Her most frequent love is Wang Tai. Her story has the most paths in the game, one for each other character. Wields various clothes with blades attatched. Element Light. '''Wii U Exclusives Shinji Onuki-'A mysterious man who appears one day near Nassacors's camp. Unlike the other characters he doesn't talk a reference to the fact most Nintendo main characters are silent. His story path is always randomized and he's the only character with one ending. Wields a gunblade. Element Fire. '''Pro Tag-'''Friendly girl who was born into Haru Natsu's army. Her name is a reference to the word protaganist. This is because her design is based off the female protaganist in Samurai Warriors Chronicle which was a Nintendo 3ds exclusive. She is relatively unknown by the most of the lands warriors. In most of her paths she ends up joining one of the main five forces. Wields dual double-sided swords. Element Ice. Modes '''Free Mode-'''Simply choose a competed stage and play it without need of story. 'Story Mode-'Choose a character and go through there tale. Allows you to choose which stage to go through and each character features multiple paths. Here is how many paths each character has. *Yuka Madon-5 *Draco Lee-4 *Kun Chi-5 *Yun May-3 *Sin Tai-5 *Ysuna No-5 *Me Zha-4 *Matsinari-4 *Kojie Lee-3 *Ken Ko-5 *Henzon-5 *Nightwolf-5 *Tisumei-4 *Gyin-4 *Yeshi Kia-5 *Mao Lee-3 *Goliath-3 *No Quin-5 *Sichia-4 *Nassacora-5 *Gu Mi-2 *Mosheba-5 *Yan Me-5 *Anteneze Cora-4 *Matsu Lee-4 *Asa-3 *Kyoshi Moa-5 '''Challenge Mode-'''Each character are given 10 different challenges to complete. Such as get up to this combo number, defeat this many enemies in this time, go through a battle without a map, or go through a battle without taking damage. '''Dual-'''One on one battle you and a friend. '''Tower Mode-'''Go through a 100 floor tower with increasing challenges and enemies. '''Random Clash-'''Go through up to 10 random battles with increasing difficulty in a certain amount of time. ''All modes are co-op. Controls '''Square/X-'''Normal Attack '''Triangle/Y-'''Charge Attack '''X/A-'''Jump '''Circle/B-'''Shin Strike '''Left Stick-'''Move '''L2/LB-'''Block '''R1/RB-'''Taunt '''R2/RT-'''A 'Sento Drive '''L2/Lt-'''A Sento Drive Reception The game was hit by generally positive to mixed reviews. Eurogame gave the a 7/10 saying "The game alot of personality and knows when to be funny but when it comes down to it you have to already like this kind of game in order to get into it." Destructoid gave the game a 8/10 stating "Although hack and slash have gotten quite a bad reputation I had a lot of fun with this title." IGN has however panned the game giving it a 3/10 saying "It was a boring, generic waist of time." Tecmo Koei, one of the games main inspirations, enjoyed the game and appreciated the effort put into it. ''Note like the game these reviews aren't real. Sequel It has been confirmed that a sequel was being made. It will be titled Shinsento Warriors 2: Devil King and is a direct sequel taking place two years after the events of this game. So far Yuka Madon, Ysuna No, Henzon, Yan Me, and Kyoshi Moa are confirmed to return, Also Ysuna and Tsetsuhime are confirmed to promoted to playable. It is unknown which endings will be considered canon in the next game. Category:Ancient China Category:Feudal Japan Category:War Category:Hack and Slash Category:Homage Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Multiplayer Category:Arc System Works